For Friends
by TheOriginalAussieNinja
Summary: One shots! Written for my friends:  Please read! Louis and Harry ones so far. If you would like one, just review and tell me your name
1. Chapter 1

For Toota

**A/N was watching the news and got inspired for a one shot. This is dedicated to my friend Toota who has a keen interest in Louis Tomlinson :P Everyone is normal. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOTA!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I or Toota wish we did, we don't own Louis or any of One Direction. :'(**

Toota's POV

"I reckon you're going to cry" Harry teased poking my shoulder. I smacked his hand pushed him causing him to stumble a little and me to let out a small laugh.

"No I won't, I don't think it will be that sad" I had being hearing about this work shop all day. Apparently some year 12 boys had even cried. I wasn't entirely sure what it was about all I knew was that it was called 'One Punch can Kill."

"You're so going to cry." He said again before running for the school hall so I couldn't punch him in the arm like the mini boxer I am. I turned to my left and started talking to Katie when suddenly two hands snaked around my waist and tossed me over a shoulder.

I looked down and saw a familiar pair of striped Toms. "Louis William Tomlinson put me down right now!" I yelled as I slapped his shoulders.

"Catch you later Toota!" Katie laughed as she traipsed inside.

"No, Katie don't abandon me!" I screeched. "Louis put me down!"

"I quite like the view actually" He chuckled and I could feel his eyes.

"Stop perving on my arse you skeez" I grumbled. Tugging the hair at the back of his neck.

"Hands off policy!" The deputy principal scolded as he walked past.

"Yes sir, sorry sir" I called and Louis finally put me down.

"So I hear from Harry someone doesn't think they are going to cry?" He said as he took my hand leading inside the hall.

"You heard right" I nodded as we sat down. He was on my right and Melissa, one of my bestest buddies sat on my right.

"We'll see" he grinned. And then the workshop started.

I was staying strong; many of the girls in the room had cracked but not me. That was only because I was using all my tricks not to cry, like looking up. What had happened to this man and his son was horrible. His son, Matthew Stanley had been at a party when he was attacked.

Matthew thought the party was getting too out of hand and decided to leave, on his way out a guy punched him in the face. After falling he smacked his head on the concrete. He went into a coma. His family had one day to say goodbye to him. It was one punch. One punch that killed. It was his little brother's birthday when it happened.

"I want you to shut your eyes" Paul, Mathew's dad's voice rung through the silent hall. I gripped Louis hand tightly and he squeezed reassuringly. "I want you to think of your favourite person in the world. Think of your family, friends, boyfriend and girlfriend. Think of all the fun times you've had with your friends at school."

I cracked open one eye and glanced back at Katie. I caught her eye and we both grinned as we remembered trying to get the number of a builder at school. I shut my eyes again.

"Think of the moments you've shared with the ones you love." My mind ran back to the first time Louis told me he loved me and we both squeezed each other's hand at the same time. That was one of the best days of my life. We had been dating for a year and I couldn't imagine life without Louis now. It just wouldn't comply with my head or heart.

He makes me feel safe and like nothing could ever go wrong. He makes my heart go berserk and at times I swear I was going to have a heart attack. He is my best friend, he is my other half and he is my everything.

"Now imagine if they died today, imagine if they were gone." I choked on my breath. An ache filled my heart. I hadn't been crying before now, I had been strong. But as I thought about all the people I loved disappearing I cracked.

Silent tears streamed down my face as I thought about Louis being gone, my Louis no longer there. I thought of never doing crazy, stupid things with Melissa or Katie ever again. I thought of never seeing my family again.

It hurt. I could hear Melissa crying beside me. I reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Open you eyes" Paul said softly. But I couldn't, I wouldn't. It would hurt to much to look at Louis, to think of him as not there. I wiped my eyes but kept them closed.

"Hey are you okay?" Louis whispered on my ear. I couldn't speak, I just shook my head. "Come here babe" he wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

I stopped crying after a while and just sat quietly and listened. Paul went on talking about having safe parties and getting an adult to be a bouncer on the door to stop gate-crashers. Last bell rang I opened my eyes for the first time in about 20 minutes.

I didn't look at Louis, just stood up and gave Liss a massive hug and told her I'd see her later. I did the same to Katie then started towards the door with her. I saw Louis was tied up talking to Harry so I took this as my chance to slip away before he noticed.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and started to text Prue my best friend that had moved 2 months ago. I started to walk home; usually I would walk with Louis seeing as we lived next door. But something about the workshop had gotten to me and I couldn't see anyone I was close to right now.

When I got home I went straight to my room, I didn't come out except to eat dinner. I had just finished tweeting that my bed was my best friend, my phone went off and I had a new message. **New Message: Louis: I couldn't find you after school. Did you get home okay?** Why did he have to be so sweet? My stomach rolled as I thought back to what Paul had said. _Imagine if they were gone._

I put my phone down and couldn't bring myself to reply. I knew he would see my tweet and know I was home. I stared at my ceiling and thought about what Paul had said today. His son was gone, all because of one drunk kid. I didn't want to lose anyone that way.

I rolled off my bed and fell onto the floor. "Ow" I moaned to no one. I groaned as I stood up. Grabbed my pyjamas and went to the bathroom. I took a long shower but eventually got out. I made my way to my room and picked up my phone again.

I had 5 new unread messages and 2 missed calls all from Louis. I didn't open them but I went on facebook and stalked Louis page. He had posted a new status asking if anyone knew if I was angry at him for some reason. I groaned I knew I had to fix this. I commented saying I wasn't mad with a smiley face.

It was now 10 at night of I turned off my light and crawled into bed, falling into a numbing sleep that would hopefully erase all bad thoughts of the day. I knew that by tomorrow I would be back to normal. I just had to sleep on it.

_Tap, tap, tap _I woke up to see Louis face through the window. It took all I had not to scream in fright. He gestured for me to open the window and I begrudgingly got out of my warm bed and opened the window. He climbed inside and stood in front of me.

"Louis want to explain to me why you woke me up at" I glanced at the clock "3 freaking 30 in the morning?"

"Want to explain to me why you have been ignoring me all afternoon?" he challenged. I raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"I don't appreciate that tone Louis" I said.

"I'm sorry, but can you answer the question please? I am freaking out here! This is the first time you have walked home without me in 2 years excluding when one of us was sick." He words were rushed and urgent and I could tell he was worried about me.

"I haven't been ignoring you" I grumbled as walked back towards my bed. I sat down on the edge. I looked down at my hands and twisted my fingers.

"Toota tell me what's wrong, and don't say nothing is. I have known you long enough to know when you're lying" Louis sat next to me and put his hands on mine to stop me from fidgeting. I looked up and met his eyes. "It's because of that 'One punch can kill' thing isn't it? What he said about the ones you love dieing"

I nodded and looked down again. "It just scared me, to think of you not there… it was more then I could handle. I just needed to be on my own for a bit. Sorry about making it seem like I was mad at you"

"Hey it's okay, just tell me if you need space next time" Louis wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple.

"Thanks, can I go back to sleep now?" I smiled.

"Sure" He chuckled. I walked him to the window. As he was about to climb out he stooped down and whispered. "I'm not going any where Toota. I love you too much to leave" he pulled back and I stared into his eyes.

"I love you too" I smiled and then kissed him. We broke away and he climbed out and then jumped the fence. I collapsed in bed and let out a sigh. How I do love Louis Tomlinson.


	2. Chapter 2

For Hannah

**A/N This may seem a bit cliché but I'm attempting to make it different. And, by the title I'm sure you have all deduced this is for my best friend Hannah. On with the reading! (Warning: does contain swearing and Harry does something that we all know he never would)**

Hannah's POV

"I swear to god I am this close to punching you in the face, you sick, sick bastard. I can't believe you! It's like you want to be hit across the face with a chair! You son of a bitch, I hope you burn in hell. I will dance on your grave, and then bring you back to life so I can have the pleasure of shooting you in the head all over again!" I screamed at him while throwing his overnight bag out the apartment window.

"I didn't mean to say it! It just slipped out!" Harry tried to reason across my lounge room. Too late for that.

"So something just slipped out every single time we were out with my friends? And you accidentally insulted me each time we were out with your friends? Yeah right. Today was the last straw Harry. Now get the fuck out of my apartment!" I yelled.

"I said I'm sorry!" He had a distressed look on his face but right now I didn't care.

"You said that last time and the time before that! Harry we've only been dating 3 months and you've already screwed things up" I exclaimed.

"I don't know what to say to make this better" He mumbled.

"So know you don't know what to say? Couldn't you of been at a loss for words when you called my friend fat? Or when you called me a slut in front of the boys? You egotistical pop star" I said.

"Hannah I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorrier then you could believe. I can change!" He cried and I could see was on the verge of tears but I stood my ground and pointed towards the door that he was only a few feet away from.

"I don't want your apologies Harry, it's too late. Now leave and don't let the door hit you on the way out! Who am I kidding? I hope you fall down the fucking stairs too!" I slammed the door after him.

I stared at it for a couple of seconds before the magnitude of what I had just done crashed down around me. I stumbled and collapsed on the couch. Tears made a small dark circle on the fabric of the couch as I sobbed. As much as it hurt, I knew it was for the best. I had fallen for a boy that wasn't willing to catch me. Harry Styles was the biggest mistake of my life.

**I know, sad and short… but you know. I'm sorry I haven't updated UnStarstruck but I have writers block on what to write that happens on the tour… I have what happens with Ivy but not the rest. Writing one shots helps soooo. Anyway, please review! **


End file.
